1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human powered cycles in general and, in particular, to human powered recumbent bicycles.
2. Description of the Background
In recent years, recumbent bicycles and-other recumbent cycles have gained significant popularity.
With a recumbent cycle, a rider is oriented in a substantially xe2x80x9crecumbentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9creclinedxe2x80x9d position. Typically, the rider""s foot position is s ubstantially in front of the rider""s seat positionxe2x80x94e.g., usually, the cycle includes foot pedals that are rotatably mounted around a hub and a line between the axis of the hub and a center of the rider""s seat is generally more than about 45 degrees from a vertical axis. Recumbent cycles often have enhanced ergonomic qualities and other advantages over common xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d bicycles.
Usually, recumbent bicycles have seats that are large compared to common upright bicycle seats. FIG. 11 illustrates some exemplary bicycles made by the present inventors at RANS INC.(copyright) (see: http:/WWW.rans.com). Specifically, FIG. 11 shows recumbent bicycles R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 and an exemplary common upright bicycle C6. As shown in FIG. 11, with a common xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d bicycle, a rider""s legs typically pass on either side of the seat S, demanding a narrow and uncomfortable seat design. For this reason, recumbent enthusiasts jocularly refer to common upright bicycles as xe2x80x9cwedgies.xe2x80x9d
On the other hand, recumbent cycles do not require a narrow seat design. Typically, a recumbent bicycle seat is designed to have supporting surfaces under left and right sides of a rider""s buttocks and is preferably wide enough to support a rider beneath the left and right ischium bones at the base of a rider""s pelvis.
In the illustrative recumbent bicycles of the present inventors shown in FIG. 11, the seats 100 include a seat base 110 that is supported on cross-bar 105 of the recumbent bicycle frame and a back rest 120 that is supported via one or more support rod 130. The support rods may be longitudinally adjustable, such as including telescoping tubes that are fixed together via a fixing mechanism 135. Moreover, as shown, reflector-tape strips 140 may be attached to the seat backs 120. The base 110 also includes a bracket 150 to attach the seat 10 to the cross-bar 105. The cross-bar also includes a seat channel SC that is fitted on the cross-bar 105 to facilitate attachment to the frame.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention significantly improve upon existing recumbent and the like cycles. Among other advantages, the preferred embodiments of the present invention can greatly facilitate use and/or operation of recumbent and the like cycles.
According to some illustrative embodiments, a recumbent or the like cycle is provided with an improved seat structure that can be used to facilitate angular positioning of the seat and/or handling of the cycle during transport and/or storage. Preferably, the seat structure enables fore-and-aft adjustment as well as angular adjustment of the seat.
According to.some illustrative embodiments, a recumbent cycle is provided that includes: a seat upon which a rider can sit; a frame upon which the seat is supported; a support member connected to the seat; a connecting member connected to the frame; the support member being pivotally mounted to the connecting member so as to pivot around an axis generally transverse to the cycle.
According to other illustrative embodiments, a method for adjusting the angular position of a recumbent-cycle seat includes: providing a support member for a seat base of the cycle; connecting a connecting member to a frame of the cycle; pivoting the support member with respect to the connecting member such that the angular position of the seat changes.
Among other advantages, the preferred embodiments of the present invention can greatly facilitate use and/or operation of recumbent and the like cycles. For example, the preferred embodiments enable easy adjustment of the seat position on a recumbent cycle without the use of tools. In addition, the preferred embodiments enable quick and easy changing of the seat position with minimal or no movement or slippage.